Rozalia Maliniak/Relacje
Ta strona opisuje relacje Rozalii Maliniak z rodziną i przyjaciółmi. Robert Maliniak Robert jest bratem Rozalki, który bardzo się opiekuje siostrą i ona nim. W odcinku "Prawie randka"zerwał z Hanią, bo jej brat obraził jego siostrę. W odcinku "Projekt Jajko" widać, że Rozalia opiekuje się bratem i pilnuje by się nie spóźnił do pracy. Maria Maliniak Ich dwójkę łączą dobre relacje. Mama Rozalii jest dumna z tego, jaka jest zaradna i samodzielna. W odcinku "Na zdjęciu z rodziną" Maria odwiedziła swoją dalszą rodzinę z Robertem i Rozalką, ale ukryła fakt, że się do nich wprowadzają. Gdy w końcu opowiedziała o tym dzieciom Robert był zadowolony, ale Rozalka nie. Maria postanawia porozmawiać z córką o zaistniałej sytuacji i oznajmia jej, że jeśli nie chce się przeprowadzać jest skłonna zabrać ją i Roberta z powrotem do Kornnych Knieji. Po tym jak Rozalia zobaczyła, że będzie miała nowy pokój zgodziła się na zostanie twierdząc, że może będzie miło stać się częścią licznej rodziny. Hirek Harmidomski Rozalka została po raz pierwszy wspomniana przez Hirka w odcinku "Ingerencje", gdzie go "dręczy" i upokarza. Po namowach sióstr, chłopak całuję Rozalię, a ta go uderza. Kilka minut później jednak podrzuca mu list z przeprosinami i numerem telefonu oraz kawałek mięsa (na śliwę pod okiem). Od tamtego czasu są czymś więcej niż przyjaciółmi, bo Rozalka przysyła mu "prezenty" i liściki z serduszkami. Koledzy śmieją się z chłopaka, więc on mówi, że nie traktuje przyjaciółki na serio, że jest denerwująca i czerwona jak burak. Dziewczyna to usłyszała i poskarżyła się bratu, który zerwał z siostrą Hirka. Hania umawia Hirka z Rozalką. Podczas kolacji dzieci się zaprzyjaźniły, lecz pojawili się koledzy, którym Hirek powiedział to samo co w szkole, co usłyszała Rozalka. By odzyskać przyjaźń koleżanki całuje ją na oczach wszystkich. Rozalia w szkole uderza Hirka i "obraża" Hirka tak jak on poprzedniego dnia. Koledzy pocieszają 11-nastolatka, a gdy wychodzą, Hirek dostaje liścik, w którym Rozalia mówi, że robi to, by się z nich nie śmiali, co oznacza, że zależy jej ma koledze. W odcinku "Wszyscy na parkiet" Hirek unika Rozalki, która chce go zaprosić na szkolną potańcówkę, ponieważ chciał iść wtedy do salonu gier. Kiedy Hila, Hercia, Hela i Harma załatwiają mu randkę Hirek zmuszony jest udać się na potańcówkę. Tam także unika Rozalki, ponieważ nie chce zranić jej uczuć, gdy ta dowie się, że przyszedł na tańce bez niej. Kiedy w końcu Rozalka znajduje Hirka oznajmia mu, że właściwie nie chciała prosić go o taniec, tylko o wspólne wyjście do salonu gier. Rozalia przebacza Hirkowi za to, że ją unikał i przyznaje, że zrobiłaby to samo gdyby on poprosił ją do tańca. Pod koniec odcinka we dwoje grają w grę w salonie gier. W odcinku "Projekt Jajko" pani Jasia przydzieliła Hirka i Rozalię do wspólnego projektu nad opieką nad jajkiem. Hirek początkowo boi się, że Rozalka jest zbyt lekkomyślna, aby zająć się jajkiem, lecz ku jemu zdziwieniu okazuje się bardzo troskliwa. W odcinku "Na zdjęciu z rodziną" razem z Hirkiem muszą rozdzielić Hanię i Roberta, gdy wyjeżdżają z Koronnych Knieji odwiedzić dziadków. Hirek życzył Rozalce miłego czasu spędzonego z rodziną. Po tym jak mama oznajmiła Rozalce, że się tu wprowadzają, Rozalia zadzwoniła do Hirka na laptopie i powiedziała, że czuje się nieszczęśliwa z powodu posiadania licznej rodziny. Hirek postanowił jej pomóc, ponieważ w pełni rozumie jej sytuację (sam ma dużą rodzinę). Po lepszym zapoznaniu rodziny Hirek próbuje przekonać Rozalie, by z nimi została. Rozalia przytuliła Hirka na pożegnanie, ale powiedziała, żeby nie przyzwyczajał się do tego. Siostry Hirka Rozalka w miarę dogaduje sie z siostrami Hirka, ale nie ma z nimi wiele interakcji. Wszystkie 10 sióstr wspiera jej związek z Hirkiem. W odcinku "Ingerencje" gdy siostry dowiadują się, że ktoś dręczy Hirka próbowali obronić Hirka, bo początkowo myśleli, że dręczyciel był chłopcem. Jednak po tym jak ujawniono, że Hirka dręczy Rozalka siostry natychmiast założyły, że robi to, by ukryć fakt, że się w nim podkochuje. Siostry wypytują Hirka w odcinku "Wszyscy na parkiet" czy Rozalka zaprosiła go na tańce. Są zawiedzione zaprzeczeniom Hirka. Do tej pory, Rozalka komunikowała się tylko z dwoma siostrami Hirka. W odcinku "Prawie randka" Hania zmusza Hirka do wybrania się z nią, Robertem i Rozalką na podwójną randkę po tym jak Robert zerwał z nią dlatego, że Hirek spowodował płacz u Rozalki. Rozalia irytuje sie przesłodzonymi momentami Roberta i Hanii. W odcinku "Prima aprilis rządzi" Hila używa Rozalki jako przynęty, by zwabić Hirka z pokoju w Prima Aprilis. Wysyła ona SMS-a do Rozalii, żeby wiedziała, że w ciągu tego dnia cały dom zamieni się w strefę wojenną pełną psikusów. Hilaria namawia Rozalkę, by obrzuciła twarz Hirka ciastem, lecz gdy ta się dowiaduje, że chłopak przyjął na siebie wszystkie żarty siostry, rzuca ciastem w 13-latkę po czym zaprasza Hirka na shake'a w podziękowaniu za obronę jej przed żartami Hilarii. Dzięki temu Rozalka zdobywa szacunek Hili i pomimo tego, że początkowo użyła jej jako przynęty na Hirka, akceptuję jej związek z Hirkiem. Cezary Młodowski W odcinku "Męskie wsparcie" Czarek myśli, że Hirek cierpi z powodu rozstania z Rozalką i próbował sprawić, by przyjaciel o niej zapomniał. Gdy Czarek powiedział jej, że musi ją oddzielić od Hirka zirytowała się, ale wyjaśniła mu o co tak naprawdę chodzi. en:Ronnie Anne Santiago/Relationships id:Ronnie Anne Santiago/Hubungan Kategoria:Relacje postaci